My Life
by Edwardzrule
Summary: This is a bunch of oneshots on what different members of CullenHale family think about Edward. So far Emmett, Carlisle, and Rose! Esme coming up next PLEASE review! thank you!
1. Emmett

_This is set pre-twilight. About five years before the Cullens move to Forks_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The Stephenie Meyer is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**My Rock**

Edward and I were hunting. We had only been gone a few hours, but I already ached for Rosalie. We were soul mates. I could barely imagine what it would be like without her… but if Rosalie was my soul, then Edward was my rock.

When I had… changed… a few years ago, I had felt uneasy with Edward. I thought he may have been intimate with Rosalie. Of course, that wasn't the case, but once that was made clear to me, Edward became my Rock. A block of stone unmovable in any way, but soft enough to care.

When I changed, Edward was sixty-three years old. My grandparents were dead at that age! I had thought that Edward was old, but then I met Carlisle. Over two hundred and fifty years old! I couldn't even begin to wrap my mind around a number that large. I knew that at some point in my existence I would be that old, but I didn't like to think about that.

Besides, I was thinking about Edward. After we had gotten over the Rosalie hurdle, I began to tease Edward. Honestly, who can resist teasing someone who will never fight back? He growls and threatens, but he would never hurt me. Perhaps that's why I feel at such an ease with him by my side. I could walk into a city of people and their wonderous blood and I know that Edward would be able to control me… stop me from making a mistake that I would severely regret. I don't know I even Rosalie could do that.

I turned my mind away from my thoughts and sniffed the air, sniffing out a grizzly. I had gotten away from my petty fear a few months back, and now bears were my favorite prey.

Bounding forward, I caught its throat between my hands and squeezed. I felt a vein collapse under my pressure and I struck my mouth into its throat. The warm blood flowed down my throat, partially quenching the omnipresent thirst. I continued onward, searching for another drink before turning once more to my thoughts.

I could never imagine Edward drinking from humans. He had told me about his 'rebellious' years, but it made no sense to me. Edward had one of the greatest resistances that I had ever seen. He could walk openly through a town and utter not even a growl. The only other people in our family that I could see doing that was Carlisle, or Alice…but they've had at least a century of experience. I doubt even Esme could compete and I knew the answer for Jasper.

Why hadn't I brought Rosalie? I miss her so…

'Wait… Wait… Edward can hear me. I shouldn't think like that, but…' I grinned. He couldn't do anything about it. He was miles away. He could still hear me though! I laughed aloud. I may enjoy tormenting him, but he was still my brother, my rock in the stream of blood. I once looked up his name on our computer and it means 'Wealthy Guardian' He's wealthy… our family is… but he is our family's guardian. I don't know what would happen if he left. He could stop me when no other could. I just hoped that there never would be a time for that. If push can to shove, though, I knew that Edward would stop me. _And I thank you for that._

I projected my thoughts for Edward to hear although I knew that he had been listening the entire time.

"You're welcome." Edward appeared behind me, leaning against the trunk of an oak. "And no, I doubt that push will ever come to shove. If it does though, you can always count on me." He ran forward and shoved me in the chest. "Come on, let's get back."

_Race you… first one there gets a new car. _

Edward laughed as he sprinted ahead of me… "I've been wanting a Volvo…"


	2. Carlisle

_disclaimer: You know the drill. Stephenie meyer all...__ me sadly nothing. _

_Carlisle PoV sometime in the past right after Alice and Jasper join the clan._

_**please... Review! let me know what you think and who you want next!**_

**My Son**

Edward. My son. I was sitting at my office at work, the hospital silent. Nobody had yet come in tonight, and I secretly hoped that it would remain that way. I needed time to think.

I needed time to think about Edward. When I had first changed him, at first he seemed… angry. And then reckless. And then reclusive. The only time he ever really came out of his room anymore was to hunt to and to trudge through school. Only when Alice and Jasper had joined our family did he come out for longer periods of time, spending time with them and trying to bond.

I don't know what I am doing wrong. When Edward was first turned, he was my only companion. The only one I could turn to when I had any type of doubt. Time-wise, I may be older than him, but mentally, Edward was far beyond me. He is the anchor of our family and I don't know what might happen were we to lose him.

I don't know what it is about him, but he makes our existences feel safe. It's not just his ability. It is something about his presence… something that no one I have ever met possesses.

I heard something beyond the door and looked up. It was Bridget, my fellow doctor. "Dr. Cullen? I don't think anyone is coming tonight so I was just wondering if you would like to take the night off." She looked at me professionally, but I knew that she was the one that wanted to leave.

"You go ahead, I'll stay here." I said softly, looking back down to my work. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief and backed out of the room. I tried to concentrate on m work, but my mind wandered back to Edward.

When I had changed Esme… something had turned within Edward. He hadn't been a ball of joy before, but when Esme came to live with us… something happened. He withdrew deeper within himself and eventually… he left. For three long years he left us, killing humans for sustenance. I wonder if he would be different now if he hadn't gone.

When he returned and our family was whole again, something had changed. We began to depend on Edward. The entire world says that we shouldn't have favorites, but everybody does. Mine is Edward. I lost him once before, and I'm afraid to say that I don't believe our family could take another blow like that. If Edward died…I could only imagine.

Alice wouldn't laugh. She would recede within herself, never sharing her visions. She might leave, taking away the happiness.

Jasper would follow Alice. He would overpower us with sorrow and guilt. Edward is his idol. Jasper would be as dead as Edward.

Rosalie would leave. Truly Edward was the only thing keeping her with us.

Emmett would stop laughing. He would become silent and withdrawn. He would leave the family with Rosalie.

Esme would be heartbroken. She would go on for the sake of the others but it would never be the same. She would take it the hardest as each of her children pulled away.

And I… I would carry on as each of our children fell away, staying strong but truly being dead in my heart.

I felt a soft brush of wind and looked up. Edward stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He closed his eyes slowly, drawing in my thoughts. _Edward… _It was a whisper in the wind.

He smiled at me and spoke. "I'm not planning anytime soon." And suddenly he was gone.

I smiled. _I hope not._


	3. Rosalie

_Disclaimer: Everything is Meyer's… Edward and all…sadly._

_This is set during Eclipse, right before Bella escapes for the first time to see Jacob (who I hate). ... oh yeah, this is Rosalie's PoV._

**My Tower**

I sat in my room, listening. I wanted to make sure Edward was gone before I thought about him. He had taken Emmett hunting, but I didn't really feel like going along. I needed some time alone in my thoughts. Edward had left Bella alone, which probably wasn't the brightest idea considering how much she wanted to see the _dog._ Honestly, the people that Isabella could be friends with. Vampires and Werewolves.

I shook my head; Edward was getting into something bigger than he realized when he had fallen in love with that small girl. He had no idea what it would do to his family and friends… no idea at all.

That was probably the only thing that could throw Edward. Bella. She was the one thing that we couldn't see. Not even Alice. That was why I loved Edward.

Obviously not in the literal sense, but in a sister-brother sense. He had seen nearly anything worth seeing in this world, and he knew how to deal with it. He was the anchor in our family; the one thing we could always count on.

Personally though… Edward was my Tower. My Tower of Strength. If I faltered… made even the slightest mistake, Edward would see it and set me on the right path. He was a landmark in my mind, one of the few things pointing me in the right direction.

When Emmett had 'fallen off the bandwagon' as Edward likes to put it, He was the one who showed me how the mistake could have been made. I withdrew inside of myself for a time, not listening to anyone… not even Emmett. But, of course, Edward was listening. He heard every falter, every doubt. He had taken me aside while hunting.

Edward had spoken to me for two days. We spent the night out there in the wilderness after Edward had explained to Emmett what we were doing.

The majority of the time was spent in silence, but just being there with my tower, it had helped. He had shown me that even though Emmett had made a mistake, it was one that anyone would make, possibly even Carlisle. I didn't believe I at first, but he had told me that the draw was so tempting, that it would be like not having 'eaten' for a year, and then being trapped in a room of sleeping humans. Only now that I have seen Edward struggling with Bella firsthand have I only now _really_ begun to understand that.

I sighed. Even Edward though, has had his moments. After I had been… turned, I couldn't believe that Edward, kind, gentlemanly Edward!, had gone on a killing spree for just over three years. After I heard that, my mind had subconsciously turned away from Edward. It had taken many, many years for me to overcome that knowledge and place Edward in the proper place in my mind.

I close my eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of my nose, and then slowly reopened them. "Alice?!" I called out in my sweet, delicate voice. I heard a slight swishing noise and saw Alice next to me, holding the keys to my car.

"Sure, take as long as you want." She said smiling. Only Alice… and Edward.

"Thank you." I whispered, springing up and racing down to the garage.

I slid into the soft leather seat of my brilliant red convertible. I placed the key in the ignition and felt the engine come the life. I swiftly pulled out of our miniature car lot and sped off into the distance.

I didn't really care who saw me. It was a Saturday, and everyone was indoors. The most they would do would be to look at my car wit a longing… as if they could afford one of these.

I drove towards Seattle, I guess I could do some shopping while I was out. Shopping was always good. I could practically see Alice's face in my mind, pouting that I had not taken her with me. It had been a split-second decision so she couldn't see it coming. Besides, she really should be focusing on Bella.

I laughed to myself with my newfound freedom. I really should do this more often.

My thoughts turned back to Edward almost immediately as I saw a soft deer sprinting in the woods along my window. I wonder where he was…

Honestly, I don't know what I would have done without Edward. I had been so… not scared exactly, but anyway, I had been frightened when I had woken up a monster. If it had been just Carlisle and Esme… I don't know what would have happened. I probably would have left. Would have wandered on my own, killing for food, never meeting Emmett, or Alice or Jasper. It would have been a lonely and hard life. For me. Who knows what would have happened to everyone else? I know that I don't contribute much to my family, but without me there would be no Emmett. I don't know what everyone else thinks, but I know that life would be extremely bleak without him in my life.

I know that Edward probably knows this, but I still can't help thinking about it. What kind of miserable life would I be having right now?

I turned the car around, all thoughts of shopping gone. I need to be home. Greet Emmett and Edward when they come home…

The car continued along the straight narrow road, taking me home as thoughts of Edward swirled around my head.

I had been driving for a while, but about ten minutes later, I saw something flash white among the trees. I glanced towards it and saw Edward, a solitary figure in the darkness. All my previous thoughts of him flashed through my head. I saw him nod… just once, and then my car took me forward, past that one second in time when I saw acceptance in his nod.

He accepted me as I accepted him. Brother and sister, brought together by a common affliction.

Love.

**Kind of unclear I know, but basically, Rose loves Emmett and she would not have met him if not for Edward. Edward on the other hand, wanted to make sure that Rosalie accepted Bella. Of course, now this is all clear and now is the time when Rosa decides to tell Bella her story.**

**Please review! I will update every Sunday! Thank you to all of my fans! **

**One question… who should I do next? Jasper, Alice, Esme, Jacob, Sam, or Charlie? Of course you all know Bella's point of view. My last one will be what Edward thinks of himself. … D **_(1014 words)_


End file.
